marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1616
Hero High This is my page! Please don't edit without my consent! Hero High is the third installment made by Mattel after Monster High and Ever After High. The subject here is that the characters are kids of superheroes or supervillains from Marvel and DC Comics books. Residents Like in Ever After High, pupils are divided among Justice (good guys), Doom (bad), and Sidekicks (instead of Royals and Rebels). And like in Monster High, characters mostly had daughters, feminizing the cast. Notable students: 'Justice:' *Emerald Jordan: Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire. She does not dare reveal the identity of her mother who is considered a supervillain. *Laura "Lara-El" Kent: Daughter of Superman and Lois Lane. She lacks the power of flying and keeps it a secret. *May Parker, Jr: Daughter of Spider-Man and Mary-Jane Watson. She denies her feeling for one of the Doom. *Columbia Rogers: 'Daughter of Captain America, with lecturing tendencies. '*Arachnea Romanov: 'Daughter of Black Widow. '*Rachel Summers: 'Daughter of Cyclops and Phoenix. Is telekinetic. '*Thrud Thordóttir: 'Daughter of Thor and Lady Sif; is a Valkyrie. '*Brad Wayne-Prince: Son of Batman and Wonder Woman. He does not have the same powers as his mother. *Luna Wayne-Prince, Brad's sister. She inherited Amazonian powers. *Morticia Wilson: Daughter of Deadpool. She inherited his madness, regeneration and skills with knives. Doom: *Duela Dent: ' Two Face's daughter. '*Sophie Frost: 'Emma Frost's daughter. '*Lena Luthor: Daughter of Lex. Not only does she not resembles him, she is secretly Laura's friend. *Michaela Mxyzptlk: 'Mr. Mxyzptlk's daughter. '*Edwige Nygma: 'The Riddler's daughter. '*Olivia Osborn: Daughter of Green Goblin II and Liz Allen. She deeply resents May. *Nemo Octavius: Son of Doctor Octopus. The other half of the illicit couple with May. *Joanna "Jo" Quinzel: Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn. Despite her black sense of humor, she didn't inherited their insanity. *Madeline Tetch: 'The Mad Hatter's daughter. Sidekicks: '*Nightingale Grayson: 'Daughter of Robin I/Nightwing and Starfire. She's hiding her powers (like her mother) in order to be a by the book sidekick, who are usually powerless. '*Sparrow Drake: 'Daughter of Robin III/Red Robin and Batgirl III. She is quite violent, despite being only 7, because she refuses to become a traditional hostage. Teachers: '*Francine Xavier: Telepathic daughter of Charles Xavier. She had the idea to extend her school to non mutant pupils, as long as they're related to superheroes or supervillains. mayform.jpg|May Parker form morticia72.jpg|Morticia Wilson's form columbia72.jpg|Columbia Rogers 's form arachnea 72.jpg|Arachnea Romanov's form greengoblin72.jpg|Olivia Osborn nemo72.jpg|Nemo Octavius's form thrud72.jpg|Thrud's form ecole.jpg|Hero High (the school building) Rachelform72.jpg|Rachel Summers's form 'Trivia:' *The parents of the students are usually classically canon couples, and do not include last minute changes or additions in comics continuity. *Combining Marvel and DC, it could be a tricky cross-over to stage on. However, such crossovers have already happened. *Some students are (Rachel) or resemble (May, Lena...) already existing characters in the main continuity, but most are original. *The universe is nicknamed "1616" due to a controversy among Justice League and Avengers on how naming Earth. *Despite the common theme, the concept predates DC Superhero girls by a year, and differ on the points of characters being the children of heroes instead of heroes themselves, crossing over with Marvel, the inclusion of boys, villain classes, many more characters, etc. *Their story can be read in comic book form here. *Customized dolls can be found here. *Bible here Category:Realities Category:Earth-1616 Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Category:Belle22